


Sweet Dreams (and chronic tardiness)

by Nes22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, The socks are off boys, Yes another Vidcon Fic, an implicit mention of sex, but nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nes22/pseuds/Nes22
Summary: George and Wilbur are late to an event, causing their friends to go looking for them. It’s safe to say that no one was expecting to find them in the same bed.OR: George has the habit of sleeping through everything and has a bad influence on his boyfriend.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 39
Kudos: 420





	Sweet Dreams (and chronic tardiness)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> (i know it's a very cliché trope, but i thought i would do my georgebur take on it!)

George sighed, nestled in his boyfriend’s arms, slightly irritated, knowing they would have to get up in only a couple of hours to get him to sneak back to his own room before their friends started waking up and poking their nose in their business.

Wilbur had joined him around midnight after they’ve both had dinner with their respective groups, George had eaten takeout in Dream’s room with Sapnap, Karl and Quackity, washing it down with plenty of alcohol, while Wilbur had met Technoblade and Philza in a Pizzeria near the hotel they all stayed at, similarly drinking to celebrate meeting up with everyone. They both had texted each other and Wilbur had tipsily stumbled back to George’s room, both giddy with excitement, sharing how the reunion with their friends had gone, quiet words soon replaced by touch, rushed and passionate, fuelled by the remaining alcohol in their system and their shared elation.

They had finally fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, intertwined with each other, after quiet promises of conversations in the near future about the much needed announcement of their relationship to their friends.

For a long time the couple had agreed to take things slow, not putting a name to whatever they had, keeping it close to their heart, private, away from prying eyes and ears, knowing the strain it could put on their budding relationship. Weeks had soon turned into a month, then two, three. Summer, and the conventions it came with, had arrived, none of their friends knowing about them. 

They had booked their tickets to VidCon, same plane, different hotel rooms, keeping their familiarity with each other concealed, acting friendly but not enough to raise questions, sharing covert knowing glances, lingering touches with each other behind their friends backs, reveling in the adrenaline tinged with guilt that came with hiding such an important secret.

George closed his eyes, burrowing himself under the covers to fight off the chill of the air conditioned room, pushing his worries away, letting sleep take him away once more.

* * *

Wilbur was woken up by the sound of his alarm, immediately shutting it off with an annoyed groan. He slowly opened his eyes, the sun filtering in the room through the curtain allowing him to see the form of George curled up next to him, still deeply asleep. He snaked his arm around the shorter man’s bare torso, pulling him close, letting his head fall back on the pillow next to him, enjoying the quiet of the early morning, letting his thoughts wander.

He felt happy, everything felt _right_ these days, George had settled into his life like he had into his arms, fitting perfectly, warm and comforting, all happy smiles and sweet giggles. He mindlessly traced swirls on the soft skin of George's chest, the man slightly shifting in his sleep, Wilbur immediately stilling, afraid of disturbing his peaceful slumber.

“Wil?” George mumbled.

“Yeah?” Wilbur replied, knowing George was more than likely still asleep, he had the tendency to talk in his sleep, muttering for a few seconds about some random topic before going silent again, never remembering it the next day.

“It’s cold.”

Wilbur pulled the blanket to cover the other man almost completely, only a tuft of his hair peeking out.

He hummed happily.

“Sleep now.” George added, putting his hand on top of Wilbur’s, interlocking their fingers.

Wilbur chuckled lowly, eyelids heavy, the sound of George’s steady breathing lulling him to sleep. He barely fought against the feeling, his willpower waving in the face of the opportunity to get a couple more hours of comfortable rest. 

Fuck it, George’s alarm would just have to wake both of them.

* * *

George had forgotten to set his alarm.

This was the general conclusion his friends had reached. Mr Beast had planned an event involving all the minecraft youtubers that came to the convention, and everyone had agreed to gather in the lobby at 10am to wait for MrBeast to get to their hotel. People had begrudgingly showed up, some hungover and the rest way too smug to have had a full night of rest. 

“He really lives up to his reputation, I can’t believe he didn’t wake up.” Quackity said, craning his neck around, trying to catch a glimpse of George’s late arrival but the man was decidedly absent.

Karl laughed next to him “He’s probably hungover, too busy throwing up, he’s a lightweight cause he’s so short.”

Dream looked at both of them, unimpressed, “You’re literally the same height, you’re all short.”

“Hey, I’m not short!” Sapnap protested, quieter than usual, obviously attempting to alleviate the effects of his own hungover, massaging his temple to try and get rid of his persisting headache.

“Okay I’m done with waiting, and he’s not answering his phone, I’ll just go wake him up.” a familiar voice spoke up next to them.

Philza was looking between his phone and his friends surrounding him, the distinctive tall silhouette of Wilbur missing from the little group.

Dream turned to them, amused, “Do you also have a member missing?”

“Yeah Wilbur is fucking snoozing, what a bastard.” Tommy said, looking up from his phone.

“George is also still asleep.” Karl informed the other group.

Techno shrugged, “Maybe you guys should have predicted that, it seems like it happens a lot.”

“To be fair we didn’t think he would do it for events in real life too.” Dream replied, grinning.

“Guys what if we just show up to their rooms together and scare the shit out of them?“ Quackity asked, suddenly excited.

Philza and Dream looked reluctant, but the other men of both groups immediately agreed, laughing at the idea of annoying the sleeping brits, convincing the two to accept with a quick reminder that George and Wilbur were late and therefore deserved anything that happened to them.

Dream headed to the front desk, explaining the situation to the lady sitting behind the counter, thankfully she still remembered the arrival of the big group the day before and Dream didn't have to argue too much to get two keycards handed to him. He made his way back to the small group, now standing near the elevators, waving the keycards victoriously. 

"Okay so she told me George is on the second floor, room 221 and Wilbur is on the 4th, room 434."

"Let's do George first since his room is closer then." Quackity said, snatching the keycard from Dream and marching towards the elevators. 

The rest followed him, Philza reassuring the other creators in the hotel lobby that they would be back soon with the two missing men. 

Phil looked around the small diverse group surrounding him, Tommy looked positively devious, grinning at the idea of annoying George and his surrogate brother figure, Tubbo excitedly chatting his ear off next to him about some random topic. Quackity and Karl were laughing, discussing various ideas on how to scare George more effectively, while Dream and Sapnap were intently listening to the pair. 

Phil sighed, he didn't know why but he really felt like this was a bad idea.

* * *

The men gathered around the door that read ‘221’, shushing each other, soundlessly laughing. Quackity put the keycard against the reader, the door unlocking quietly. He looked back at the group grinning and pushed the door open, stepping into the room, the others barely a step behind.

He looked at the sleeping form of the man on the bed, immediately backtracking.

“That’s Wilbur’s room you dumbass!” he whisper-yelled to Dream.

The older man frowned, pushing Quackity to the side so he could see the inside of the room better.

“What? No it’s not, she told me that George was in 221!” Dream spoke quietly before glancing at the man in the bed, decidedly too tall to be George.

“Does it matter? We’ll just go to George’s room after, now move!” Tommy replied, walking to the window, intent on pulling the curtains open and yelling to wake Wilbur up.

Tubbo followed suit, each of the teenagers holding a curtain, quietly counting down.

“3...2...1…” They yanked the curtains open, sunlight flooding the room.

“WILBUR WAKE UP! WILBUUUR” Tommy yelled.

Twin voices loudly groaned, Wilbur opening his eyes, looking around blearily.

“Oh my god, shut up.”

Everyone’s gaze whipped to the bed, the person who spoke up, clearly annoyed, was certainly not Wilbur.

George’s head was peeking out of the blanket next to Wilbur, arm thrown over his eyes to protect them from the harsh light.

Silence fell on the room.

“Well, that’s unexpected.” Philza declared, looking confusedly between the two men still lying in bed.

Wilbur propped himself up slightly on one elbow. “Fuck off.” he said, flipping off the occupants in the room, with one hand and taking a pillow from underneath his head, chucking it at the mass of people with the other.

This seemed to break the unnatural silence that had settled once more, Dream wheezed, and soon everyone in the room was speaking over each other, laughing and yelling.

“WHAT THE FUCK GEORGE!” Quackity shouted.

“No fucking way.”

“Holy shit.”

“Are they... ya know.” Tubbo said, mimicking two people kissing, turning to Tommy who was covering his eyes, looking horrified.

“Alright guys, guys, quiet.” Philza spoke up after a few seconds of chaos, clapping his hands together to try and get people to settle down.

George finally seemed to have fully woken up, realizing the situation they were in. He sat up, reaching for a shirt laying on the ground next to the bed to cover his bare chest.

Wilbur laughed next to him, looking at the t-shirt swamping his smaller boyfriend, resisting the urge to kiss him.

“That’s mine, you idiot.”

George rolled his eyes, whispering angrily back “Well you threw mine on the other side of the room last night, so it’s well deserved Wil.”

He looked back at the others in the room, following the exchange attentively, and flushed, embarrassed.

Dream cleared his throat, “Uh, so we came to get you because you’re late for the MrBeast thing?”

“Obviously we didn’t mean to walk in on… uh... whatever _this_ is.” Philza added, looking slightly remorseful.

George and Wilbur looked at each other, exchanging silent words. George raised an eyebrow and Wilbur answered by almost imperceptibly shrugging, the smaller man tilted his head, as if asking a question, and Wilbur smiled, gaze dropping to the other’s lips.

“Can you guys stop the whole telepathy shit, it’s starting to scare me.” Tommy piped up, crossing his arms.

Wilbur looked once more towards George who simply nodded.

“George and I are dating.”

Wilbur raised his hands, trying to stop the sudden influx of questions and surprised congratulations.

“Since when?” Dream asked, looking puzzled and vaguely hurt.

“A couple of months.” George replied this time, sounding a bit sheepish, holding the questioning gaze of the younger man.

“No fucking way dude!” Sapnap’s disbelief was apparent in his voice.

Wilbur scoffed, “Yeah? Watch this then.”, he cupped George’s face and brought their lips together, their eyes fluttering shut. The kiss barely lasted a second before they separated, both men were flushed but smiling, Wilbur looking smugly back at Sapnap. 

Sapnap threw his hands up, laughing, “Okay, it’s too early to fry my brain with this, can you guys just get up and meet us in the lobby, we need to go soon.”

He walked back to the entrance of the room, the others following him soon enough, Philza closing the door softly after throwing the couple one last beaming smile, obviously delighted for them.

Once everyone exited the room, Tommy turned to face the small group of shocked men, grinning cheekily.

“Well at least we don’t have to go all the way to Wilbur’s room now.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We're getting fed by George and Dream for the dnf content these days boys, so I thought i would give this to the starving georgebur shippers out there.
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you want, it makes me really happy! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
